Diet Sparta Ala Joongie -LombaFF-
by YunJae.FF9095
Summary: No Summary / YunJae FF Lomba / DLDR / Give a Reviews to a vote! #AyoSemarakkanFFYunJae.


DIET SPARTA ala Joongie

Genre:Humor #mungkin,romance #kemungkinan kecil,Gaje #bener_banget

Disclamir:YunJae milik Tuhan,keluarga dan milik Fans

Yunho milik Jaejoog,Jaejoong milik Yunho

Cerita milik saya.

Pair:YunJae

#marga_di_sesuaikan_dengan_cerita

Rate:T

 _Let's check it out_

"kita putus…"

JDERRR!

Hanya dua kata yang terucap dari bibir si pemilik lesung pipi alias Choi Siwon alias _namjachingu_ nya atau bisa di katakan mantan _namjachingu_ nya.

Tetapi mampu membuat dunia Kim Jaejoong atau biasa di panggil Joongie itu runtuh,seakan akan terdengar Guntur menggelegar,Petir berkilat kilat,Gempa beradius 10,00 yang terjadi karena yang Joongie bayangkan adalah retaknya lantai KJJ Caffe di sore itu.

" _wa…wae_ ,Woonie-ah?tanya Joongie dengan suara yang di buat sedatar mungkin,dan berusaha agar air mata yang terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya tidak terjatuh.

"mulai sekarang berhenti sebut nama ku dengan sebutan itu lagi"

Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam,bertubuh mungil #red_pendek_hampir_seluruh_wajahnya_pernah_di_sentuh_oleh_pisau_cukur_okeee_ralat_pisau_bedah_alias_operasi_plastik,menghampiri meja Siwon dan Joongie tempati.

"Woonie Baby ah,sudah selesaikah urusanmu dengan namja jadi-jadian itu?

Suara Yeoja itu beralun manja sambil mengapit lengan Siwon sembari mencibir namja yang di sebut namja jadi-jadian padahal jika di lihat sekilas saja namja yang telah kita ketahui bernama Joongie ini lebih Cantik dari pada Yeoja yang sedang bergelanyut manja pada lengan namja yang telah kita ketahui bernama Siwon.

Siwon pun mengeluarkan senyum _joker_ andalannya.

"Sudah selesai Boa Baby ah"

Siwon pun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya tadi bersama _yeoja_ yang telah kita ketahui bernama Boa,akan tetapi sebelum dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar itu

Tiba-tiba

Joongie menghampiri Siwon dan menumpahkan segelas Orange Juice yang tadi belum sempat diminum olehnya diatas kepala Siwon dan…

"YAKKK KIM JAEJONGGG!"teriak siwon lantang.

Boa pun langsung memanggil petugas keamanan untuk meminta bantuan.

Kenapa Boa tidak memanggil waiter atau waitress diKJJ Caffe?karena tidak ada satu orang pun berada diCaffe tersebut.

Siwon yang masih membersihkan Juice,menggunakan sapu tangan nya.

Matanya melotot tajam,ke arah _namja_ yang telah menumpahkan segelas Orange Juice.

Dan Joongie yang tidak terima,di bentak langsung mengeluarkan _i-phone six gold_ nya,lalu mendiall nomor handphone seseorang.

" _yeobbseo,Appa"_

"…"

" _ne"_

"…"

" _Gomawo,Appa"_

Lalu datanglah Boa dan beberapa petugas keamanan.

"ITU DIA!orang yang telah membuat keributan diCaffe ini"

Teriak Boa lantang,sembari menunjuk Joongie.

Sedangkan petugas keamanan yang telah Boa datangkan,hanya berdiri kaku sembari melihat _namja_ yang telah Boa tunjuk.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?cepat amankan dia!"

" _Mianhe_ , _Aggashi_ _keundae_ …"

BRAKKK

Lalu tiba-tiba

Masuklah Namja berusia sekitar 40 tahun ke dalam Caffe tersebut.

Di lihat dari perawakannya yang menggunakan stelan jas Armani,dengan Rambut hitam kecoklat coklatan yang di sisir rapi,dan memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap itu, _namja_ itu merupakan orang yang masih terlihat gagah di usianya itu langsung menghampiri 4 orang petugas keamanan yang di panggil oleh Boa,dan langsung menghampiri Siwon,dan Joongie.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Tanya _namja_ tersebut.

"Mianhe sajangnim,atas keributan yang terjadi ini"

Jawab seseorang bernama Shim Joong suk,di lihat dari _name tagnya,_

"Lalu apa masalahnya,Kepala keamanan Shim _ssi_?"

Namja tersebut bertanya sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar Caffe tersebut.

"Dia,telah menumpahkan Orange Juice,di atas kepala _namjachingu_ saya!"

Jawab Boa lantang sembari menunjuk Joongie,yang masih menundukkan kepalanya

"Benar itu _,_ Joongie?"

Tanya Namja tersebut kepada Joongie,sembari menangkup wajah Joongie,agar tidak terus menunduk.

" _Ne,Appa"_ jawab Jaejoong kalem.

" _Mwo,App...Appa_!"

Boa bertanya gugup kepada petugas yang telah menarik Dia dan _namjachingu_ nya keluar dari Caffe tersebut.

"memangnya apa hubungan Kim Jaejoong itu dengan _namja_ yang kalian sebut sajangnim tersebut?"

Tanya Boa yang sedang membersihkan bokong dan tangannya,karena baru saja di lempar keluar oleh petugas keamanan.

"Ne,Tuan Muda Joongie adalah anak pemilik KJJ Caffe ini,sekarang pergilah kalian,jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki kalian ke dalam Caffe ini, _Arra_!

Petugas petugas keamanan itu menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Boa sekaligus memberi peringatan kepadanya secara serempak.

 _Skip time…_

3 bulan kemudian

Terlihat seorang _namja_ bertumbuh Gendut,berkacamata kuda sedang digeret(?)ke samping halaman sekolah oleh _namja-namja_ yang terlihat seperti preman.

"sudah berani kabur rupanya kau HAH!"

Tanya seseorang ber _name tag_ Lee Joong ki kepada namja Gendut ber _name tag_ Jung Yunho.

" _Ani,Aniya_ …tetapi tadi…"jawab namja Gendut itu gugup,sembari mengusap usap pipinya,yang telah ditinju oleh Lee Joong ki.

"sudah jangan banyak alasan,karena kau tidak memberi kami uang pada saat istirahat pertama,Maka sekarang berikan kami semua uang yang ada di dompet mu"

Desis Lee Joong ki kepada namja yang telah diketahui bernama Jung Yunho tersebut.

" _keundae_ …"

Tetapi tiba-tiba …

"YAKKK,APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!"

Terlihat seseorang berbibir _Cherry_ ,berambut hitam-sekelam malam-,memiliki Big doe eyes,berhidung bangir,memiliki tinggi semampai,Berkulit putih seputih kapas,dan juga mulus,semulus porselen dari China alias tanpa cacat sedang berjalan menuju kearah mereka sembari membawa tongkat basball.

Sesampainya di TKP a.k.a Tempat Kejadian Pemalakan tesebut,seseorangberbibir _Cherry_ itu langsung di hadang oleh seorang _namja_ yang merupakan pengawal#red:antek_antek_dari_ Lee Jong_ki.

" _yeoja_ manis,seharusnya tidak boleh berkata kasar seperti itu"ucap salah satu antek-antek Lee Joong ki yang bernama Song Lee shim,sembari mencoba mencolek dagu seseorang yang diterkanya Yeoja tersebut.

Namun

Tiba-tiba

Srett

Buagh

"arghhhhh"pekik kesakitan Song Lee shim tersebut,karena yang baru saja dihajar(?) menggunakan tongkat basball oleh namja yang tadi diterkanya Yeoja tersebut adalah benda pusaka(?)nya sebagai namja.

"APA,KAU BUTA EOH?MANA ADA YEOJA MENGGUNAKAN CELANA!

Teriak seseorang berbibir cherry#yang_ternyata_adalah_seorang_ _namja_ tersebut kepada _namja_ yang asetnya telah dihajar(?)nya tadi

Karena Kim Jaejoong paling benci diterka oleh orang lain sebagai Yeoja.

Terlihat Lee Joong ki lari tulang langgang meninggalkan Jung Yunho setelah mendengar teriakan lantang dari Kim Jaejoong,karena Jaejoong berteriak sembari mengancungkan tongkat basball.

Lalu setelah itu Jaejoong melirik sekilas namja Gendut yang terlihat sangat yang gembul terlihat berwarna merah keungu-unguan dikedua sisinya,bibir sebelah kirinya terlihat robek disudut bibirnya,dan giginya yang gingsul #bayangin_mukanya_Appa_seperti_Boboho_tapi_giginya_masih_gingsul_badannya_seperti_beruang_besar_tinggi_gendut sedang meringis kesakitan.

Dan yang Jaejoong perhatikan namja itu terlihat sedang meraba raba sesuatu disekitarnya.

Karena merasa iba Jaejoong yang tadinya berdiri berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut,ikut berjongkok,kemudian bertanya…

"Hey,apa yang kau cari?

"ehhh?siapa kau? namja Gendut itu bertanya kembali kepada Jaejoong sembari beringsut ke pojok meja meja bekas yang tersusun di samping halaman sekolah.

"sudahlah kau tak perlu tahu nama ku,barusan aku bertanya padamu apa yang sedang kau cari?

Entah kesambet(?)malaikat apa Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan namja itu,dengan suara lembut, dan bertanya kembali kepada namja Gendut tersebut.

"itu…aku sedang mencari kacamata ku yang tadi sepertinya ikut terlempar saat Lee Joong ki _ssi_ meninju pipiku,… _sshh_ "jawab namja Gendut itu sembari meringis dan menyentuh pipinya yang terkena pukulan dan terlihat bahwa namja itu sepertinya masih ketakutan karena semakin beringsut ke pojok meja.

"baiklah aku akan membantumu,mencari kacamatamu"Sahut Jaejoong lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian…

"AKU MENEMUKANNYA!AKU MENEMUKANNYA!"teriak Jaejoong bersemangat sembari berlari menuju ke pojok meja dan terlihat sosok namja Gendut itu sedang terduduk sembari memegang perutnya.

"Hey!kenapa lagi kau?"tanya Jaejoong agak sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan namja Gendut itu.

"a…kku…aku…lapar"desis namja Gendut itu terdengar lirih hampir tidak terdengar.

Lalu Jaejoong pun mengeluarkan 2 buah roti dan 2 botol air ukuran medium dari kantong belanjanya.

"Ini,makanlah"

Setelah Jaejoong memberi sebuah roti kepada namja yang telah di tolongnya itu lalu setelah memakan roti tersebut Jaejoong baru saja akan berdiri,namun terlihat namja tersebut masih memegang perutnya.

 _sepertinya dia masih lapar batin Jejoong._

"sepertinya kau masih lapar"ucap Jaejoong

"ini,makanlah"ucap Jaejoong lagi sembari mengeluarkan 1 roti dan 2 bakpao.

" _ehhh_ … _ani,khamsamhamnida_ …tetapi aku sudah kenyang" sahut namja Gendut itu,namun masih terdengar suaranya bergetar, namja tersebut terlihat sedang menyakinkan Jaejoong.

"sudahlah makan saja"

" _keun…"_

"dan aku tidak menerima penolakkan"sela Jaejoong dengan nada diktatornya.

 _Yasudahlah aku makan saja,kebetulan aku juga masih lapar_ batin namja Gendut tersebut.

"ohiya ini kacamatamu…errrr nama mu siapa?"ucap Jaejoong sembari menyodorkan tangannya,untuk memasangkan kacamata tersebut dimata namja Gendut Jaejoong pasti kesambet(?)malaikat,karena bisa-bisanya Jaejoong berubah jadi baiknya kebangetan gitu,pasti ada monyet di balik pohon(?).

"Jung Yunho imnida…errrr nuguya? _astagaaaa cantik sekali dia,seperti malaikat,dia ini namja atau yeoja?tapi nanti jika aku bertanya pasti dia marah?Ottokhae umma?"_ batin Yunho nelangsa.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida,errrr…kau kelas berapa?tanya Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan Tinggi namja Gendut tersebut.

"kelas 2 B Kim _ssi_ "jawab Yunho sopan sembari menunduk.

"eittssss,jangan panggil nama ku seperti itu, _arra_?sahut Jaejoong lagi,tetapi tunggu kelas 2 B…

"panggil saja Joongie,bukankah kita teman?tambah Jaejoong lagi dengan santainya.

" _teman…?"_ batin Yunho mengulang perkataan Jaejoong _._

" _seandainya saja aku mempunyai teman selain kembaranku,pasti akan sangat menyenangkan"_ batin Yunho nelangsa.

"nho…Yunho… yakkk!Jung Yunho!

"eohhh... ne Joongie _ah"_

Sahut Yunho dan bejalan setengah berlari menyusul Jaejoong,karena ternyata sedari tadi Yunho terdiam di tempat sembari sibuk melamun.

"dimana kelas mu _,eoh_?biar aku saja yang mengantarmu,lagipula kita kan sudah berteman,agar tidak ada salah satu dari _namja-namja_ tadi yang mengganggumu, _arra_?"tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"karena aku sudah tingkat 2 _Senior High School,_ maka kelasku berada di lantai 2,di samping tangga nomor 3,di sebelah perpustakaan"jawab Yunho memberitahu Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu _,kajja"_ sahut Jaejoong,sembari celingukkan kesana kemari.

 _oh jadi ini sekolah baru ku di Seoul_ batin Jaejoong sembari mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

Skip time

"nah ini kelasku Joongie _ah,khamsamhamnida_ sudah mengantarku"ucap Yunho sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

" _ne bye-bye_ Yunho,sampai jumpa lagi _ne_ "

"ne"

 _Syukurlah akhirnya aku mempunyai teman juga,aku harus memberitahu kabar gembira ini pada Uknow,ah iya,aku lupa menanyakan dimana kelas Joongie ah,Yunho pabo!_ batin Yunho nelangsa karena lupa menanyakan dimana kelas Jaejoong.

Skip time…

Sepulang sekolah

Brughh…

Suara seonggok(?)beruang yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya,dan tanpa berprikasuran langsung mendaratkan tubuh besarnya yang seperti beruang hibernasi itu langsung ke kasur tanpa menghiraukan sosok sempurna yang sedari tadi menunggunya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kembarannya.

"YAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!YUNHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _HYUUUUUUNGGGGG_ BANGUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"teriak sang _Dongsaeng_ sembari mengguncang guncang badan sang _Hyung_.

Karena merasa terganggu Yunho mengerjapkan matanya yang serupa dengan mata musang itu dan tanpa berprigulingan(?)langsung melempar guling ke arah sang _Dongsaeng._

Dan tepat mengenai wajah sang _Dongsaeng._

"aishhhhhh _…Jinjja"_ gerutu sang _Dongsaeng_.

Tiba-tiba

Ada lampu kecil menyala disebelah kepalanya,tanda bahwa ada ide yang muncul di otaknya.

Sang _Dongsaeng_ mengambil segelas air dimeja nakas dekat lampu tidur sang _Hyung_

lalu menumpahkan air tak berdosa itu di wajah sang _Hyung_.

dan akhirnya...

Terbuka dengan sempurna mata musang milik beruang hibernasi itu,sambil mengusap usap wajahnya dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Sembari menggerutu.

" _Jinjja_ ,siapa yang menumpahkan air diwajah ku ini _eoh_?

Gerutu sang _Hyung_ ,sembari mengelap kacamatanya yang terkena air,jadi sang _Hyung_ belum jelas melihat siapa tersangka yang telah menumpahkan air diwajahnya.

"ini aku _Hyung_ ,Uknow"Jawab sang _Dongsaeng_ yang ternyata adalah kembaran Yunho,yang lebih muda 10 menit di bandingkan dengan Yunho.

"MWO!Yahhh…aku pikir kau sedang keliling dunia?kenapa kau bisa tersangkut(?)disini?

Tanya Yunho sembari menyamankan punggungnya di kepala kasur #mian_saia_lupa_namanya#sembari mendelik tajam kepada _Dongsaeng_ nya,karena setahunya sang _Dongsaeng_ sedang keliling dunia dalam rangka _World Fashion Month_.

"jangan katakan bahwa kau sedang bosan?"Yunho bertanya lagi kepada Uknow sembari memincingkan mata musangnya.

" _Ani_ … _Hyung_ selalu saja berburuk sangka kepadaku" jawab Uknow sembari duduk,disamping Yunho.

"lantas bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?"tanya Yunho lagi sembari berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya berniat mengambil baju kaos dan celana Trainingnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi mengganti pakaian seragamnya.

Lalu menghampiri Uknow terduduk di kasurnya.

Yunho dan Uknow.

Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang kembar tak identik ini.

Karena semenjak Uknow memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Model,Yunho selalu berusaha menghindar dari kejaran paparazi dan selalu menghindari kamera yang akan mengambil gambarnya,walaupun mustahil menyadari jika Yunho dan Uknow adalah saudara kembar.

Bagaimana tidak.

Mereka begitu berbeda.

Jika Uknow mempunyai badan yang tegap,berotot sempurna.

Sedangkan Yunho mempunyai badan yang Gendut,tidak mempunyai otot #ada_malah_lemak.

Jika Uknow selalu di kelilingi gadis maupun namja cantik.

Sedangkan Yunho selalu dikelilingi para pemalak di sekolahnya.

Jika Uknow memiliki Otot dan Sixpacks di perutnya.

Sedangkan Yunho tidak memiliki itu.

Jika Uknow mempunyai prestasi di bidang Hapkido,Karate,dan Basket.

Sedangkan Yunho tidak mempunyai prestasi tersebut.

Jika Uknow memiliki kulit cokelat eksotis.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya memiliki kulit cokelat seperti beruang madu.

Yang paling membedakan mereka adalah kemampuan Otak mereka.

Jika Uknow hanya memiliki IQ 110

Sedangkan Yunho memiliki IQ di atas 160

#bayangin_muka_sama_postur_badannya_Uknow_kayak_muka_sama_postur_badannya_Appa_di_MV_wrongnumber

Aigoooo…#poorYunho

Mungkin persamaan mereka hanyalah mata musang,hidung mancung,bibir berbentuk hati dan tinggi badan mereka.

"aku kan sedang liburan selama satu bulan,memangnya Hyung tahu tanggal berapa ini?"tanya Uknow sembari membolak balik kan majalah Fashion yang dibawanya.

"tanggal 1 Agustus, _wae_?tanya Yunho yang sedikit heran melihat Uknow yang sedang membolak balikkan majalah Fashion.

"karena hari ini tanggal 1 agustus sedangkan aku memulai World Fashion month mulai dari tanggal 30 juni,maka aku sudah menyelesaikan World Fashion monthku kemarin" jawab Uknow panjang lebar,sembari memperlihatkan Tab yang berisi jadwal jadwalnya milik managernya yang sedang berada diSeoul kepada sang _Hyung_.

"oh iyaaa!aku akan menceritakan kejadian yang tadi pagi aku alami"Seru Yunho tiba-tiba kepada Uknow.

"memangnya ada kejadian apa? apa yang seperti biasa?yang _Hyung_ selalu dipalak oleh para prekol itu? tanya Uknow yang sepertinya sudah menduga duga kejadian yang dialami oleh _Hyung_ nya karena Uknow memang selalu mengirim mata mata untuk mengawasi _Hyung_ nya,semenjak kedua Orangtuanya pergi ke London untuk mengurus bisnis mereka,Uknow lah yang mengawasi Yunho… jika kalian bertanya

"kok _Hyung_ yang harus di awasi oleh _Dongsaeng_ nya? bukannya seharusnya terbalik? itu karena amanat kedua Orangtua mereka,sebab mereka tahu jika Yunho tidak memiliki kemampuan bela diri.

"prekol? apa itu? tanya Yunho heran kepada Uknow.

"prekol itu singkatan dari preman sekolah _Hyung_ " jawab Uknow santai sembari menjelaskan.

"iya _Hyung_ hampir saja di palak oleh mereka…" jawab Yunho menggerutu kesal,akan tetapi tiba-tiba wajahnya tiba-tiba secerah matahari di pagi hari musim panas.

"tetapi tiba-tiba tadi ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan _Hyung_ ,kulitnya putih seperti salju,kulitnya mulus tanpa ada noda seperti porselen China,wajahnya sangat cantik,rambutnya hitam kelam sekelam malam,dia memiliki mata yang besar seperti mata rusa betina,memiliki hidung bangir,dan memiliki bibir semerah buah cherry bentuknya juga seperti buah cherry"jelas Yunho antusias menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi di sekolah.

" _namja_ atau _yeoja_?"tanya Uknow sembari meringis memperhatikan wajah hyungnya yang membiru akibat lebam yang disebabkan oleh tinju Lee Joong kii.

"ahhh… aku juga bingung,jika kau bertanya padaku,akan tetapi wajahnya seperti yeoja"

"ohhh jika seperti itu berarti orang yang menolong _Hyung_ adalah yeoja"

" _keunde…_ tadi saat disekolah dia menggunakan seragam _namja_ "

"zzzzZZZ…"suara dengkuran Uknow terdengar ditelinga Yunho.

"ahhh Uknow sudah tidur,sudah malam,lebih baik aku tidur"

"Hoaaammm…"suara Yunho menguap.

Dan terlelaplah Jung Twins tersebut.

##_##

Keesokan harinya disekolah…

Saat Bel berbunyi tanda jika pelajaran pertama akan diadakan.

Dikelas 2 B sendiri sudah ada guru yang akan mengajari mereka Matematika.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba muncullah Wali kelas mereka sembari membawa seseorang.

Setelah dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Guru Yoo #guru_yang_sedang_mengajar_Biologi,akhirnya Guru Yoo menganggukkan kepalanya,tanda mempersilahkan.

"anak anak,bapak membawakan kalian murid baru,silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap wali kelas 2 B mempersilahkan murid baru tersebut.

"Annyeonghasseo Kim Jaejoong imnida,Bangapsumnida"

"Annyeong Jaejoong ssi"sahut siswa siswi kelas 2 B serempak.

"nah,Kim Jaejoong silahkan duduk di…"

"Jung Yunho ssi,angkat sebelah tanganmu"

"silahkan duduk,disamping nya"ucap wali kelas tersebut mempersilahkan.

Lalu berjalanlah Kim Jaejoong Kim Jaejoong ke samping Yunho.

Skip time

Istirahat…

Langsung saja Yunho digeret(?)oleh Jaejoong ke Yunho yang terlihat pasrah,mengikuti Jaejoong.

Lalu setibanya di UKS, Yunhopun langsung bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

"nuguya?

"aishhhh,ini aku Kim Jaejoong,yang kemarin membantumu menghajar para preman preman itu" jawab Jaejoong.

"eohhh,kau Joongie _ah_ "

"ngomong-ngomong,mengapa kau membawaku ke UKS?lanjut Yunho sembari menunduk sembari melirik wajah Jaejoong.

"berapa tinggimu?"tanya Jaejoong _to the point_.

"kira kira 185 cm, _waeyo_?

"maukah kau membantuku?

"membantu apa Joongie _ah_?

"aku akan merubahmu dalam waktu satu tahun,Yun"

" Bagaimana?"lanjut Jaejoong.

"mengubahku?menjadi apa Joongie _ah_?menjadi superman atau batman atau spiderman?

"aku serius Yunho,maukah kau membantuku?"tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"jika kau mau membantuku,kau akan mendapatkan tiga keuntungan,pertama kau akan ku rubah menjadi lebih WOW,kedua kau pasti bisa mendapatkan seorang _yeojachingu_ yang cantik atau _namjachingu_ yang manis dan ketiga aku akan melindungimu dari _namja-namja_ yang kemarin mengganggumu,bagaimana,apa kau mau?tanya Jaejoong lagi,terlihat seperti seorang sales yang sedang mempromosikan barang dagangannya kepada seorang konsumen.

"tunggu sebentar,aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu besok" putus Yunho

 _Aku harus merundingkan hal ini dengan Uknow_ batin Yunho

"oh iya,apa kau mempunyai ponsel,Yun?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba

"ak…aku mempunyai ponsel,tetapi sengaja aku tinggal di rumah, _waeyo_ Joongie _ah_?

"ahh,bukan masalah yang penting,aku hanya ingin tahu nomor ponsel mu,kau hapal nomor ponselmu kan,Yun?"

"aku ingat,apakah kau mempunyai kertas dan pena?

"untuk apa kertas dan pena?

"untuk menulis nomor ponsel ku"

"itu tidak perlu"

"ini ponsel ku,kau hanya perlu mengetik nomor ponsel mu di ponselku" tambah Jaejoong lagi,sembari menyodorkan _i-phone six gold_ nya.

"ahhh,ne"

"oh iyaaa,di mana rumahmu?tanya Jaejoong sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung Jas almameternya.

"diGwangju, _waeyo_ ? tanya Yunho heran pasalnya,Jaejoong saat mendengar kata Gwangju,langsung terdiam,sembari mulutnya membentuk "O",tetapi hanya sebentar,lalu memasang _Angelic_ _face_ nya,karena tiba-tiba ada ide diotak nya.

"eohhh, _aniyo_ ,memangnya kau membawa mobil ke sekolah?"jawab Jaejoong sekaligus bertanya.

"tidak,tetapi aku di jemput"jawab Yunho jujur,karena merasa mempunyai seorang teman.

Skip time

Sepulang sekolah

Yunho yang sedang menunggu jemputannya,tiba-tiba di kagetkan oleh bunyi bel sebuah mobil.

"hey Yun,sedang menunggu jemputanmu?"

"ne,Joongie _ah_ "Jawab Yunho,sembari melihat jam tangannya.

" _kanda_ Yunho _ah_ "ucap Jaejoong sembari melambaikan tangannya.

" _ne_ ,Joongie _ah"_

Tiga menit kemudian

Keluarlah seorang _namja_ tampan menggunakan kacamata hitam serta masker,dari mobil Audy berwarna hitam,berjalan dengan tegap,menuju sang _Hyung._

"ayo,Hyung kita pulang"ajak Uknow,sembari memperhatikan sekolah sang Hyung.

"ah,nee" jawab Yunho sedikit heran,pasalnya sangat jarang Uknow menjemputnya,malahan tidak pernah.

Skip time

dua jam kemudian

diGwangju

tepatnya dikamar Yunho

"Uknow,aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu"

"apa Hyung?"

"apa kau masih ingat tentang seseorang yang menyelamatkanku kemarin ?"

"yang mana?"Ucap Uknow mengingat ingat.

"Oh iyaaa aku ingat" celetuk Uknow tiba-tiba.

"seseorang memiliki kulit putih seperti salju,kulit mulus tanpa ada noda seperti porselen China,wajah sangat cantik,rambut hitam kelam sekelam malam,lalu dia memiliki mata yang besar seperti mata rusa betina,memiliki hidung bangir,dan memiliki bibir semerah buah cherry bentuknya juga seperti buah cherry,itu kan" jawab Uknow sembari menjelaskannya lagi.

"iya yang itu,apa kau tahu tadi saat di kelas,dia di perkenalkan oleh wali kelas ku tadi sebagai murid baru dari Jepang,dan dia duduk di sampingku" ucap Yunho menggebu gebu.

"lalu dia ingin aku membantunya,ah aku tidak peduli,tapi aku akan membantunya,bagaimana,Uknow?"tanya Yunho kepada sang _Dongsaeng_.

Akan tetapi sang _Dongsaeng_ lagi lagi tertidur.

"tidak apa-apa jika Uknow tertidur,sepertinya dia kelelahan,karena harus menyetir selama 2 jam"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lagu Summer Dream dari Boyband favorit Yunho,terutama Hero #tanda_ada_panggilan

Lalu Yunho melihat ada nomor yang tidak diketahui menghubunginya.

Lalu dengan sedikit ragu-ragu dia pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

" _yeobbseo,_ apa benar ini nomor ponsel Jung Yunho?"

Terdengar suara merdu bak nyanyian malaikat di surga di seberang sana.

" _ne_ ,ini Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong ssi?ucap Yunho ragu-ragu sembari bertanya.

" _ne,naega_ Kim Jaejoong,sudah berapa kali ku beritahu,panggil aku Joongie, _arra?_ "

" _ne,_ Joongie _ah_ "

"Bagaimana apa kau menerima tawaranku?"tanya Joongie _to the point._

" _ne,_ aku terima tawaranmu".

"bagus,kalau begitu keluarlah dari rumahmu,aku berada di depan Jung hypermarket, _arra?_ "

"ehhhh,kau sudah berada di dekat sini?"tanya Yunho begitu mendengar bahwa _namja_ cantik itu berada di dekat rumahnya.

Skip time

"Jadi begini,aku ingin kau berjalan dari rumahmu sampai sekolah,dan aku ingin kau hanya memakan masakan buatanku,ini cobalah"ucap Jaejoong sembari menyodorkan bekal buatannya sendiri.

"Otte? tanya Jaejoong harap harap cemas.

"hmmm,mashita"jawab Yunho ditengah-tengah acara makannya.

"baiklah,sekarang aku ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi ke _gym_ ,Otte?"tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"hmmm,baiklah,tunggu sebentar,ganti baju dulu"jawab Yunho sambil lalu.

6 bulan kemudian

Jaejoong benar benar melakukan Diet Sparta untuk Yunho,dan membentuk tubuh Yunho,dengan menyuruh seorang pelatih untuk membentuk tubuh Yunho,tak tanggung-tanggung Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho berjalan dari rumahnya menuju sekolahnya #bayangkan_menggunakan_mobil_saja_membutuhkan_waktu_dua_jam_bagaimana_jika_berjalan_kaki?,serta Yunho hanya diijinkan memakan masakannya,sehingga tubuh Yunho yang semula 169 kg menjadi 98 kg,untuk saat ini karena yang Jaejoong bayangkan adalah dengan tinggi 185 cm dan berat 65 cm Yunho pasti akan lebih WOW dari Uknow sang model internasional karena setahu Jaejoong berat Uknow saat ini adalah 70 kg.

5 bulan kemudian

Yunho yang sedang memakan bekal masakan Jaejoong,melirik gelisah _namja_ cantik yang telah membuatnya _klepek-klepek_ itu.

Karena sedari tadi wajah Jaejoong terlihat seperti orang gila,bagaimana tidak,sedari tadi wajah ayunya terlihat tersenyum,tetapi tiba-tiba mengernyit,dan tadi gelisah,sembari mencoret-coret kertas sketsa.

"Joongie _ah_ kau sedang apa?akhirnya Yunho bertanya kepada namja berparas ayu tersebut.

"eoh, _ani…aniya_ "jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup posisi Yunho yang seperti mengukung tubuh mungilnya,ke dinding KJJ _caffe_.

Dan lagi dengan suara bass,tubuh sempurna,dengan _eightpacks_ di perutnya serta otot otot yang terbentuk sempurna di tempat yang sesuai dan aroma tubuhnya yang sangat _manly_ di campur aroma _mint_ dan _citrus_ itu telah membuat pipinya berubah menjadi Tomat.

Sedangkan Yunho tengah berusaha menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

Bayangkan Jaejoong menggunakan baju _V-neck_ berwarna putih,dengan dadanya yang berisi mempunyai _nipple_ berwarna _pink_ yang terlihat mengintip dan celana jins ketat berwarna hitam yang memiliki motif sobek-sobek serta pipinya yang semerah tomat.

Sebenarnya mereka sedang berada dimana?

Mereka sedang berada diJung _Hypermall_.

Mencari lensa kontak yang cocok yang akan digunakan Yunho,dan kacamata yang modis.

Dan sekarang mereka #lebih_tepatnya_Jaejoonglah_yang_sedang_memakan_makanan_diKJJ Caffecabang Seoul sedangkan Yunho sudah selesai memakan masakan rendah kalori,tidak berlemak dan tidak berminyak.

Setelah 5 jam mereka berputar-putar mencari lensa kontak serta kacamata untuk Yunho,akhirnya mereka menemukan yang cocok juga.

Dan mereka juga telah melakukan Operasi bedah kecil 3 bulan yang lalu untuk merapikan gigi Yunho.

20 hari kemudian

Itu berarti tinggal 10 hari waktu bagi si beruang itu untuk menjalani dietnya.

5 hari kemudian.

"akhirnya selesai juga" gumam Jaejoong sembari mata bulat besarnya mengerjap lucu,sembari merentangkan sebuah Jas yang berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat _Elegan_.

"akanku telpon si beruang itu,agar bisa dicobanya langsung"gerutu Jaejoong,sembari menyambar ponselnya.

" _yeobbseo_ ,Yun cepatlah kerumahku sekarang,aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu"

"…"

" _MWO_?kau berada didepan rumahku?"

"…"

"ne,cepatlah masuk"

Skip time

Setelah mencoba Jas tersebut,Yunho yang memang sedikit merasa lapar meminta Jaejoong memasakkan makanan untuknya.

Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk menimbang berat badannya.

Dan Voila!

Berat badan Yunho sekarang hanya 66 kg

15 menit kemudian

Sembari menunggu Jaejoong memasak,Yunho duduk memperhatikan Jaejoong yang bergerak lincah didapur,lalu tiba-tiba Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jaejoong yang merasa terganggu dan risih berusaha melepaskan diri dari beruang madu tersebut.

"Yun,lepaskan aku jadi tidak bisa mengaduk buburnya"seru Jaejoong sembari mem _pout_ kan bibir _cherry_ nya.

Sedangkan tersangka malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya,sembari mengendus leher Jaejoog,menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh Namja ayu tersebut.

"Saranghae Boojae"ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Boojae?nugu?"tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Boojae itu panggilan sayangku untukmu"jawab Yunho,sembari mengecup-ecup leher jenjang Jaejoong.

"aku ulangi,Saranghae Boojae"

"Nado,saranghae Yunniebear"

"Will you marry me?"tambah Yunho tiba-tiba.

"tapi kita masih sekolah Yun, _Ottokhae_?" jawab Jaejoong terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Gampang,Sekolah itukan milik Haraboejiku"

"Jadi,Bagaimana apa Boojae mau?"tambah Yunho lagi.

Lalu terlihat kepala Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk imut.

"YESSS!" teriak Yunho lantang.

Lalu memasangkan cincin bermata berlian bermerk Cartier dijari manis Boojaenya.

Dan kemudian

Yunho langsung menggendong Boojaenya ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar Namja berparas ayu tersebut.

Lalu setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara desahan yang saling sahut-menyahut dari kamar namja cantik tersebut.

Dan sepertinya Uri Umma tidak akan bisa berjalan selama sebulan.

#_3_TAMAT_3_#

 _ **Terima kasih untuk membaca FF ini. Sangat diharapkan untuk memberikan komentarnya agar kami selaku panitia lomba FF Yunjae bisa melihat antusiasme reader pada setiap FF yang diikuti oleh peserta -bow-.**_


End file.
